Liar Liar
by Swiftchanted
Summary: This is just a nightmare. A nightmare that you're going to wake up from any second now. But there was no waking up. What Mo does when she sees Scott with Jules. Oneshot.


**And again: OH MY GOD EMILY'S WRITING SCOHINI, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD! Nothing is wrong with the world. Let me assure you. I just wanted to write this oneshot for a VERY long time, and I actually wrote all this in two hours last night after orientation. I consider THAT a victory. Anyways…I hope all of my lovelies will review! I'll buy you all Ferraris… ;) Not really. But enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mo, have you seen the new weight room?"<p>

"Ray, now's not a good time-"

"Come on, it'll just take a second."

_Can't see you anymore__  
><em>_You're in, and shut the door_

Scott. Jules. Jules. Scott.

Why was Jules feeling Scott's bicep? Why was Jules wearing Scott's letterman jacket? Why was Jules giggling like a school girl with every breath Scott took? And more importantly, why was Scott smiling like he didn't have a care in the world?

_Didn't know what I do know now__  
><em>_With words I've been betrayed_

Jules was not Scott's girlfriend. She was Scott's girlfriend. She was supposed to be in the letterman jacket. She was supposed to be in Jules' position. In fact, Jules shouldn't have even BEEN in that position in the first place.

She could feel her heart drop into her stomach. Her stomach churned. She refused to believe what was going on was actually happening. This is just a nightmare. A nightmare that you're going to wake up from any second now.

But there was no waking up.

_You respond and let them fade__  
><em>_and I just won't let you bring me down_

Jules' face dropped as time began to slow down. _Oh, so she knew what she was doing was wrong, and yet she did it anyways! Classic Jules_! She could hear the blood pounding in her ears as she looked from Jules to Scott, Jules to Scott.

Scott turned around. His face fell as he saw her. She didn't know whether to be angry at him or to be upset with him, but she was definitely not pleased with him. She knew Ray was behind her, pretending to act surprised. She knew he had set the whole thing up. But right now, she didn't care.

_You can see what I know and I know__  
><em>_Somewhere there's a sorry heart_

"Mo-"

She shot him a death glare and whirled around, storming down the stairs. He started to dash after her, but Ray grabbed him and pushed him back. "Hey man, she seems pretty hurt."

_Tell me why these roads keep leading__  
><em>_Leading you right back to me_

Scott scowled. Ray had set this all up. He was trying to sabotage Mo so her and her band would do horrible. Rising Star. Because Ray thought of no one but himself. He could feel his temper rise as Ray shouted after Mo, "Hey, good luck at Rising Star!"

He wanted to push Ray as hard as he could and shout at him, "You cocky heartless BASTARD! You don't care about anyone's feelings but your own! You don't care that you've not only made Mo NEVER want to talk to me for the rest of her life, but you've ruined mine!" But Scott was not letting Ray get the satisfaction of knowing he had driven Scott over the edge.

So he just lived out the first part, pushing Ray out of his way and dashing down the stairs.

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_

Mo sat there alone, her knees bunched up together with her arms wrapped around them. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she relived the past five minutes over and over again in her head.

_You played with fire__  
><em>_and smiled when you told her_

Mo was enraged. _So Scott, how long has Jules been wearing that jacket? Or feeling your muscles? Or going all air headed teenager on you? How long have you been enjoying it? When you said you loved me, how many of those times were lies? _She gritted her teeth, her eyes blurring.

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone__  
><em>_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

Mo took a shaky breath, and broke down into sobs. No one was going to see or hear her anyways. It wasn't like it mattered.

_So break away the touch__  
><em>_Of bliss you miss so much_

Eighth grade. Mo had pretended to be going to the mall with Jules and a few of the other girls in her class. In reality, they had gone to the movies on a large group date.

During the movie, Scott had performed the lame yawn thing on Mo, and Jules, who was sitting on the other side of Mo curled up under Ray's arm, shot her a wink.

And even though Jules couldn't see it, Mo blushed. Her face was on fire. Her crush had his arm around her at the movies. What was next, him kissing her on the cheek goodnight?

That happened later on in the evening.

And Mo had been on Cloud Nine from then on out.

That night, Mo had flopped onto her bed happily. Scott Pickett liked her! He really liked her! Keeping the secret from her mother and overprotective father would not be a problem. She was willing to lie her butt off if it meant reliving that night over and over again.

_But I won't tell you to come back home_

Mudslide Crush was a new band. It had been born just a few weeks ago. Mo was so happy for Scott; she knew he was an amazing musician, and that he deserved this.

The only faulty thing was Ray being the frontman to this band. Mo hadn't been a big fan of Ray ever since he had gone out with-and cheated on-Jules twice. But, if hanging out with him made Scott happy, Mo would just keep shut about it.  
><em><br>__Emotions dissipate;__  
><em>_Is love designed to hate?_

"Mudslide Crush is entering, we won't stand a chance."

"He's right. They're amazing."

"They're not that amazing."

The five of them could not have been a band. They barely knew each other! Okay, sure, she and Wen had a few classes together last year. And Charlie had been in one of her classes this year. And she was pretty sure that both her and Olivia had always been in AP English together. As for the girl in the red shirt, she didn't even KNOW her! She didn't even know her name! How were they all supposed to be a band if they barely knew each other?

_Keep on driving away from here_

"Mo, if you want to be in a band, you could play bass for us, or be my backup," Scott gently caressed her shoulder. "You know how much my music means to me."

"Well what if my music needs something to me too? It's not like we stole your whole set, we're just opening for you!"

"But you cut our set in half-look; can we talk about this later?"

She sighed impatiently. She wanted to yell at him, "No, we can talk about this right now!" But she didn't.

He smiled at her. That was it. Just a smile. As if that would make things better. And with that he walked off to go and join the always-arrogant bastard Beech and play their set. She didn't know whether to be angry or what.

_Eye the rain as it falls in your hands__  
><em>_Will there be another storm?_

"They're not good."

"You're right. They're amazing."

As hard as she was trying to get Scott out of her head and gone forever, every memory they had together or that she had of him had flooded her mind. Was her brain trying to mock her? Did it want her to go through that much pain? It needed to pick a side!

_Tell me why these roads keep leading__  
><em>_Leading you right back_

Mo wiped her eyes, opening the door to the detention room. The piano sat there, dusty, from where Brennigan had banned them from ever playing at school again. Well he's gonna get over himself, she thought bravely.

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder__  
><em>_You played with fire_

Mo scribbled on the notepad once again, jotting down the words. Her eyes were blocked with tears. They ran down her face as she would sing, then write, sing, and then write. Eventually the pencil snapped in half thanks to the pressure she was applying on it, and she moaned in frustration. Wringing out her hands, she continued to play, tears of sorrow and frustration and anger running off her face onto the keys of the piano.

_and smiled when you told her_

Mo had her eyes closed, tears still falling from her eyes. At the moment, she didn't care if Brennigan heard and suspended her. She didn't care if her father chewed her up, spat her out and grounded her for life for "ruining her education." They could blame Scott for everything. For ruining not only her education, but her life.

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone__  
><em>_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

Mo wiped her eyes and stood up. She ripped the sheet with the lyrics out and stuffed it in her pocket. And with that, she killed the lights in the detention room and walked out. She still had five minutes to get to class. She just hoped it wasn't one with Scott.

_I don't need to know you'll be there__  
><em>_You're not on my mind_

"You're right, I understand that now! So will you forgive me?"

She smiled. "Of course I forgive you."

His heart soared. His Mohini was back. He was finally forgiven. He was in the okay with Mo again. God had answered his prayers. He squeezed both of her hands and leant in.

_I don't need to know you care__  
><em>_Please don't waste my time_

What was Scott doing? Trying to kiss her? Was he insane? She jumped back a bit, pulling her hands back to her side.

"But, that still doesn't change things between us." she said coldly, turning on her heel and walking away from Scott as fast as she could.

Scott stood frozen to the spot. He threw his hands up in despair and cried out after her, "Mo!" But she didn't listen. She didn't pay a bit of attention to him.

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder__  
><em>_You played with fire__  
><em>_and smiled when you told her_

Who was playing the guitar? It wasn't Stella; Stella had unplugged her guitar and was walking off with the rest of the group. She stifled back another cough. Her head was throbbing. Olivia rested a hand on her shoulder as the group began to walk backstage.

The crowd continued to sing, and one by one they all turned around slowly and walked back to the front. What was going on?

It was Scott.

She didn't know if she was hallucinating from her cold, or if this was really happening. Was he doing this for her? Of course he was! Scott was not only playing, but he was practically leading the crowd in their rendition of Determinate. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She just looked at him, confused. And he smiled back.

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_

She saw Scott sitting outside of the building, and she took a deep breath, walking over to him bravely. She knew that she had to clear the air between the two sooner or later. And even though she would have preferred doing it later, it was now or never.

_You played with fire_

"So I've been thinking about this package deal of yours; you and your music," he said, looking at her. She smiled warmly at him, not knowing how to respond.

_and smiled when you told her_

"And I think it sounds pretty good."

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_

She wiped his record clean. How could she not? No guy had quit a band in a record deal competition that he had in the bag for her. She just couldn't turn him down or away. Part of her still had feelings for him. Strong feelings. Fiery, burning, passionate feelings.

_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

She leaned over, cradled his head in her hands and softly kissed his cheek. She pulled back and smiled at him, their foreheads pressed together. His arm curled around her waist.

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_

On her dresser, laid the tearstained, crumpled up piece of paper with the song that she wrote the day she had seen Scott with Jules in the weight room. And it was lying beside an envelope, already addressed for future purposes:

_**Scott Pickett, you lied one too many times.**_

_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that some of the lines in this were screwed up and they're probably wrong. But seeing as how I didn't have any access to any of the movie, I was going with what I knew from heart. And when I drew a blank, I just filled in what I thought would fit. But I do hope you enjoyed! I don't own Liar Liar by Christina Grimmie (does this song not fit Scohini through most of the movie? I THINK SO.) Well, I'm gonna stop boring you people to death. :D Love, Emzy<strong>


End file.
